esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Arveyres
Arveyres (/'aʁver/ or /'ɑrvɛər/; Arveyran: Arveră ''arverə), officially the '''Royal Union of The Crowns of Cevilla and Alba', or the Royal Union of Arveyres, is an semi-absolute monarchy which is a Superior Province of Eurasia, while maintaining a high degree of high autonomy. The mainland of Arveyres borders Aloia, Kaevi, New Zealand, Europe, New Tarajan, and Duresia. Arveyres has a large contiguous area, while maintaining several smaller colonies overseas. Modern Arveyres is the product of a series of marriages that caused thrones to be subsequentially inherited, it comprises seven nations and several colonies. The Royal Union is a liberal nation, arguably one of the most liberal in certain topics, while retaining a strong stance on certain topics. Arveyres receives all military support from a joint military force with Eurasia, through the Terran Federation. Arveyres is historically a nation that has influenced international trade with cities and outposts being created all over the world, promoting the spread of language and culture. 'Etymology' The name "Arveyres" comes from the Tei 알바라'' (arba-ra), or "bright sun". The name ''arba-ra was the Tei name for Alba, it is for this that Alba is also called the Arveyran Levant (rising sun). After the Eurasian Conquest of Alba, the area was called Alba because of a corrpution of the Tei word into Eurasian. Arba-ra is the current Tei name for Arveyres, officially 共京国알바라二'' (gongkyogo arba-ra ge)'' which means the Empire of the Rising Sun. Arba-ra is also the namesake of the Arveyran Province of Alba, and its capital city. 'History' 'Prehistory (Before the 5th century BCE)' 'Antiquity (5th century BCE-55 BCE)' 'Eurasian Occupation (55 BCE-2nd century)' 'Early Middle Ages (2nd century-8th century)' 'Late Middle Ages (8th century-16th century)' 'Wars of Religion (1587-1656)' 'Unification (1656-1711)' 'Colonial period (1711-1821)' 'Modern period (1821-1923)' 'Contemporary (1923-present)' 'Geography' Arveyres Proper is situated near the meeting points of the continents of Naskigo, Norda, and Ekstera. From northeast to southwest, Arveyres shares a border with Duresia, Kaevi, New Tarajan, Eurasia, New Zealand, and Europe. The territory of the Union of Arveyres consists of *Arveyres Proper, comprising the Arveyran mainland and minor coastal islands near and within the territorial waters of Arveyres Proper. *Overseas Provinces: the Province of Cytherea (the port cities of Eros, Anteros, Himeros), located in the Kaevise Archipelago; the Provincial City of Camellia in Eurasia, and the Provincial City of Mitrina in Duresia. *The Province of Iriha, between Europe and Aloia, sometimes considered part of Arveyres proper due to historical connections and proximity. Climate Arveyres Proper has four broad climate zones: * An oceanic climate in the center, near the mouth of the Black River, warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters *A semi-continental climate in the northeast: hot summers and cold winters *A Mediterranean climate in the southeast: hot summers and mild winters *A mountain (or alpine) climate in the Alps, located in the West, within Ravinia and Arpan. Environment Arveyres established its Ministry of Environment in 1865. With being a very low industrialized nation, Arveyres is ranked very highly environmental quality. Arveyres has a very low carbon dioxide emission measure, greatly behind more industrialized nations. Arveyres agreed to cut carbon emissions by at least 20% of 1985 levels by 2010, and successfully did so by increasing methods of easy(in some cases, free) public transport, and banning motor vehicles in some areas. The introduction of hybrid and electric cars by Duresia has also improved the amount of carbon emisisons. Most of Arveyres runs on a form of green energy, the primary three being solar, hydroelectric, and wind. Solar is the most common form of energy generation in Arveyres. Forests account for more than 35% of the land area of Arveyres, and are some of the most diverse in the region. There are 32 national parks, and 67 natural parks in Arveyres. Administrative divisions The Union of Arveyres is divided into 12 provinces: seven proper provinces (1 of which is not in Arveyres Proper), two provincial cities (both located overseas), and three overseas port cities (all of which comprise one province). The eight nations are: Angora, Alba, Arpan, Cevilla, Iriha (located between Europe and Aloia), Ravinia, and Saraha. The two provincial cities are Camellia, located in Eurasia, and Mitrina, located in Duresia. The conglomerate province of Cytherea, which consists of Eros, Anteros, and Himeros that comprise three port cities on separate islands in Kaevi. 'Politics' Government The Union is a semi-absolute monarchy at the federal level, while allowing the provinces to maintain a high degree of autonomy. Each of the provinces are permitted to have their own governments, while the Parliament of Arveyres, headed by the Regent of Arveyres, currently Oriane X, has authority to overrule the local governments, which it rarely does. The semi-absolute monarchy was instituted in 1034, with the reign of Albaline I of Arveyres from 1013-1034. The Arveyran parliament is a bicameral legislature comprising the Arveyran National Assembly and the Arveyran Senate. The National Assembly represents local governments and the deputies are elected for 2-year terms. The Assembly has no direct conference with the Regent and deals with local issues. Senators are elected for 4-year terms. The Senate handles the major national issues, alongside the Regent, who is the Head of Senate, and therefore the Head of the Government. Arveyres is a member of the United Nations, and is serving as a member of the Court of Justice. It is also a member of the Terran Federation. Military Arveyres recieves all of its military support from the Terran Federation via Eurasia as it maintains no formal military, unless during times of war. Arveyres maintains police force, called the Royal Police of Arveyres. The Arveyran Ministry of Defence oversees the jurisdiction of the police force, and commands the military force stationed in Arveyres. The Arveyran Royal Army is able to assemble during wartime, but has been fairly rare in the past. Military training is given via the police academies. All people in Arveyres must either go through military (mechanical or civil defence) training, between the ages of 16 and 20. If an Arveyran does not complete this service will be required to serve a longer training later in life or pay a protection fine, similar to the Arveyran Religious Tax, which is required for non-Aetherists, in return for protection. 'Economy' The currency of Arveyres is the lira. Before the indtroduction of the peseta by the Eurasians, there were systems of gold coins in Alba, called dinare. 'Agriculture' Arveyres is a large producer of several agricultural products, due to its extensive areas of fertile land in the southern portion of the nation. Grapes and wines (including Rosé, Champagne, and Bordeaux) are staple crops and products of Arveyres, other crops include olives and indigo. ]] The other staple crop of Arveyres is tea, having many different plantations that cultivate many different styles and blends of tea. Arveyres is sometimes called the Tea Capital of the World. The Provincial City of Camellia is the site of most tea cultivation in Arveyres, exporting 65% of all of the tea of Arveyres. 'Tourism' The Arveyran economy is highly reliant on tourism, being one of the most visited tourist destinations per year, with 122 million foreign tourists in 2015. With more than 15 million tourists a year, the Arveyran Riviera (or Costă Rică), the southern coast of the northern portion of Arveyres, is the second largest tourist destination in the nation, and the second most popular, after the Cevilla region. 'Energy' The main electricity distribution company in Arveyres is the EDA (Electricită de Arveră). The main sources of power in Arveyres are nuclear (75%), solar (13%), and wind (11%). Demographics Ethnic Groups Most Arveyran people are of Tei origin, with an admixture of Eurasian groups. Immigration over the last century has led to a more multicultural society. Laws originating in the late 1700s makes it illegal for the Arveyran state to collect data on ethnicity and ancestry, the only current statistics are estimates. It is estimated that 40% of Arveyran people are of Tei origin, 25% of Eurasian origin, 10% of Duresian origin, 10% of Kaevise origin, and the remaining 15% are expected to be some mixed-race or other foreign heritage. The largest minority ethnic groups are Eurasians, Duresians, Kaevise, Tarajani, Aloians, and Europeans. Major cities # Alba, Province of Alba (25,400,000) # Cevilla, Province of Cevilla (19,900,000) # Angora, Province of Angora (19,000,000) # Sarato, Province of Saraha (18,400,000) # Montego, Province of Cevilla (17,900,000) # Raven, Province of Ravinia (17,700,000) # Cadarn, Province of Alba (16,900,000) # Arpen, Province of Arpan (16,300,000) # Eros, Province of Cytherea (15,500,000) # Irito, Province of Iriha (15,300,000) Language Arveyres is home to three primary languages Arveyran, Tei, and Esperanto. The Tei language is classified as the primary indigenous language, with Arveyran being introduced in later history. Arveyres is also the birthplace of the auxiliary language, Esperanto, formulated by Alban doctor, L. L. Zamenhof. Arveyres is an extremely lingustically diverse nation, with many languages being recognized as spoken by a sizeable group in the union. All of the provinces that comprise Arveyres are permitted to declare their own official languages. However, all of the nations must also have Arveyran as an official language. Many provinces adopt a 3-language system, comprising of Arveyran, Esperanto, and one or more local language(s). The linguistic situation in the Province of Cevilla is best explained with this rule, with the three languages being Arveyran, Esperanto, and French. The recognized languages of Arveyres are: Arveyran, Esperanto, Tei, French, English, Kae, Ascanian, Eurasian, Spanish, and Jazo. Religion Arveyres protects religious freedoms for all, but enforces the Arveyran Religious Tax, which forces non-Aetherists to pay an extra tax for protection. The majority of Arveyrans are Aetherist. Aetherism has been the predominant religion in Arveyres since before the foundation of Arveyres, and it is still as actively practiced today as it was when it was first introduced. Among the 56,000 religious buildings in Arveyres, 98% of them are Aetherist, and 1% of them are Maiorist. Education Culture Art Architecture Literature Music Cinema Fashion Media Cuisine Sports Society National symbols National honors Public holidays Category:Nation Category:Arveyres Category:AUA